Hearts on the Shopping Block
by unicorn1111
Summary: Maura and Jane find their way together, thanks to a chance meeting with a NYPD Detective and her ADA best friend. Some truths are revealed in a shop in New York. A prologue for Intersecting Lines, outlining their beginning as a couple in response to several requests. Inspired by a Law & Order SVU fic, Shopping, by Crispy75. Rizzles later
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts on the Shopping Block Part 1**

Jane Rizzoli should have been seriously questioning just why she was traipsing through New York's elite fashion district on a Saturday, when she could so easily have been lying on her couch back in Boston preparing to watch a game.

Given her choice this wasn't how she would have spent her day. With a quiet sigh, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the reason she was here, her best friend Maura Isles.

She was here because Maura had asked her to come and Jane had to admit that when it came to Maura, well there wasn't much she wouldn't do. Including trudge through high end boutiques looking at clothes and shoes she couldn't dream of affording.

Maura on the other hand not only could afford them, she had the looks and figure to wear just about anything well. She was also a well-known and very welcome face at a number of boutiques they'd visited so far, as attested to by the pile of bags that Jane was helping Maura carry.

"More dresses Maura? Haven't you got enough already, I swear you keep several fashion labels profitable all on your own" Jane got a cheerful smile in return.

"Now Jane you know that's not true. I buy classic pieces, rather than following trends too slavishly. I buy from stores that stock timeless styles and I only buy what I need"

"Really Maur? Only what you need? Then how come we already have four new evening gowns here?"

"I do need them Jane; I have three charity functions in New York and two in Boston to attend, all on behalf of the Isle's Foundation, as you well know, as you've already agreed to attend the Boston ones with me. I do need one more. You really should consider letting me get you something more appropriate for you to wear as well"

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Maura smiled gently.

"Nothing Jane, your slacks and jackets suit you well at work, but for formal functions I think you should dress a little more feminine, you are quite a striking woman, despite your best attempts to hide it"

"There's a reason for that, I can't chase down suspects dressed in heels and dresses, it's hardly practical" Maura sighed, this was a long-running bone of contention between the two friends.

"Yes, but your hardly going to be required to do your 'gumshoe thing' at a charity reception now are you?"

Before Jane could reply, Maura smiled.

"Here we are" A discreet shopfront featuring a number of what even Jane's inexperienced eyes could tell were high end evening gowns stood before them. The place screamed discreet, exclusive and expensive.

Holding the door for her friend, Jane got an adorable smile in return, watching as Maura was welcomed with enthusiasm by the manager, a well presented woman in her fifties.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you were visiting us Ms Isles, if I'd known I would have booked the dressing and viewing rooms for your exclusive use. I have another good customer using them"

"Oh that's fine Julia, I can wait, or we can share if your other customer doesn't mind"

"Let me find out Ms Isles, thank you for being so understanding" She disappeared into another room as they looked around the shop.

"I do hope they can accommodate us Jane, Julia has some wonderful designs, I've been coming here for years"

Julia breezed through the door, a smile on her face.

"Good news, Ms Cabot is happy to share" Maura smiled as they were led through a corridor and into a viewing room. It was dominated by a short runway, perfect for small scale fashion shows. There were a few comfortable chairs set along one side, one of which was occupied by an attractive, short haired brunette in slacks, a shirt and a leather jacket, Jane approved of her attire, both comfortable and practical.

"Ms Isles, this is Ms Benson, a friend of Ms Cabot. Ms Benson, this is Ms Isles and her friend…" The manager trailed off.

"Jane Rizzoli" The woman nodded from where she was sitting, before her expression sharpened and she stood.

"Olivia Benson" She stared at Jane for a moment, before relaxing. "Sorry, you bear an uncanny resemblance to a woman I used to work with, a prosecutor named Abbie Carmichael" Jane shrugged, the woman was direct.

"Well, I sorta work in the field, not a lawyer, police" Olivia looked at her, taking in the slacks, shirt, jacket and practical boots.

"Same here, sorry, I don't recognise you. Which section of the NYPD you in?" Jane smiled.

"I'm not, Boston PD, Homicide, what about you?" She shrugged.

"SVU" Jane nodded, that was a hard division, way too easy to burn out. In some respects Homicide was easier, the victims were dead. In SVU the victims were often still alive, but the aftermath of the experience left them dead inside. At a slight cough Jane suddenly remembered her manners.

"Oh sorry, this is Maura Isles; she's our ME, Maura, Detective…" She got a nod. "Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD" Maura smiled, she worked with Boston's SVU and appreciated the heartbreaking nature of the crimes they dealt with.

"Lovely to meet you, may I call you Olivia? At a nod she smiled and held her hand out, which the other woman shook. "Please call me Maura" They stood there for a second, before the manager, Julia, returned with a shop assistant.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, this is Carolyn, she'll be assisting you this afternoon Ms Isles. Now what exactly were you looking for?" Maura turned to face them, leaving Olivia and Jane to share a look before they both sat.

"I have a function at the end of the month here in New York, the Governor's Charity Dinner, and I need a gown" Maura was interrupted by a clear female voice.

"You can have anything in the store for that night, just not this one" Looking up, Maura saw a slim and strikingly attractive blonde with piercing blue eyes behind square rimmed glasses wearing a sumptuous red cocktail dress.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman smiled.

"I have to attend the same function and I've decided that this is what I'm going to wear" Maura ran her eyes over the woman and decided that while she liked the dress, it wasn't worth making an issue of it.

"Oh, ok then, Carolyn, do you have something else that suits?" As the assistant hurried out the blonde walked up and smiled.

"I'm Liv's friend Alex Cabot, nice to meet you" Maura smiled, mimicking her.

"Jane's friend, Maura Isles" They smiled at each other for a moment, as Alex took the woman in. Beautiful and stylish, the pale blue Vera Wang she was wearing was the current season, as were the complimentary Jimmy Choo's. The women had both money and taste. While lots of people in New York had the former; the latter was in somewhat shorter supply.

"Are you also in law enforcement Ms Cabot?" Alex blinked.

"Please, call me Alex. Yes, I'm an ADA here in New York; I handle a lot of SVU cases with Liv and her team; and you?"

"Medical Examiner in Boston, I work with Jane and her team in Homicide" Both women re-evaluated the other. Behind the clothes and the money, both realised they were the same, working in the system to bring criminals to justice. Maura took in Alex with an appraising look.

"An attorney? You wouldn't happen to be of the New York Cabot's?" Alex nodded.

"The same; and you'd be from the Isles of Boston?" Maura smiled.

"Yes I am; I'm attending the Charity Dinner on behalf of the Isles Foundation"

"Ah, well it'll be nice to know someone else there who isn't going to spend the night kissing the Mayor's ass" Right then and there Maura decided she liked Alex.

"Well, I don't know the man and as I can't help his re-election I doubt that will change, so I hope we can spend some time together, help pass the time as it were" Alex smiled. It was nice to meet someone from their strata of society who wasn't a complete asshole.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that both of them spent their lives doing something meaningful, so many of the people she met at these functions were oxygen thieves; she had no time for them.

Smiling, she turned to look at Olivia and got her first good look at the women sitting next to her. Frowning she took a step closer, it looked like…

"Abbie…?" The woman stood up, she was older, carried herself with more confidence and if anything was even more strikingly handsome than Abbie Carmichael. She held her hand out.

"Nope, Maura's friend Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you"

"Oh, nice to meet you as well Jane" Alex shook the proffered hand and they smiled for a second, before she turned to Olivia.

"So Liv, what do you think about this one for the Dinner?" One of the vast number of things thing she appreciated about Olivia was not only her willingness to come shopping with her, even though it wasn't the striking detective's favourite thing, but she always gave straight opinions about the clothes Alex wore.

Olivia looked her friend up and down and smiled.

"Team it with matching shoes and a clutch and you'll look great"

Alex twisted and turned back and forwards, swishing the dress around her legs.

"You think it's appropriate? Not too casual for a formal dinner?" Olivia ran her eyes up and down the beautiful woman in front of her, having a hard time reigning in her thoughts, which were about as inappropriate as they got for someone who was supposed to be Alex's best friend.

"No, you look fantastic Alex, you're perfect" '_Oh good one Benson, mind your tongue_'.

Alex smiled, she trusted Liv's advice, she was the person she felt closest too, her best friend. '_And that's all she'll ever be_' she sighed to herself.

"Then it's agreed. Now I only need two more for the other two events" She ignored Liv's eye roll with a smile as she turned towards the corridor leading to the dressing room, only to be halted by Maura's question.

"That wouldn't be the New York Art Gallery fundraiser and the Mayor's Gala for street kids?" Alex looked back at the honey blonde.

"Why yes I'm attending both" Maura smiled happily.

"Ah, then you'll probably be tired of tripping over me, as I have to attend both as well" They smiled at each other.

"Not at all, that makes it a far more attractive proposition, as the only person I wanted to take won't go with me. She apparently feels attending a Yankee's game takes precedence" There was a snort from Jane.

"Someone obviously has no taste" Both Alex and Olivia looked at Jane, questions in their eyes. Jane looked up and smiled. "I mean, the Yankee's? Please!" Olivia got a disgusted look on her face.

"Sox fan right?" At Jane's grin she shook her head. "There's no accounting for taste"

Maura just shook her head fondly at Jane and then looked to Alex who was gazing at Olivia with a smile.

"I believe we are about to see a refighting of the Yankee's – Sox war, so we might leave these two alone to settle their differences while we try on dresses" Alex laughed, looking at them both before mock scolding them with a waved finger.

"Just remember, you're both off duty, so no guns" With that both blondes turned and wandered down the runway into the corridor leading to the fitting room. The two brunettes were left to look after them as they left.

"How long you been friends with Maura?" Jane looked back at Olivia.

"Almost five years, best M.E. I've ever worked with, she's that good. What about you and Alex?" Olivia shrugged.

"Almost a decade really, on and off." She sighed. "It's a long story. Alex's a fine prosecutor, we couldn't have got half our convictions without her" Jane nodded.

"Same deal with Maura, we wouldn't have anything like our closure and conviction rate without her" Jane stretched in the chair. "So the Yankee's, really, you're tossing a night out with her for them?"

"Like you wouldn't if it was the Sox playing?"

"Hey, the Sox games are sacrosanct. Maura knows better than try and rope me in for anything when the Sox are playing in Boston. God knows, I do everything else she asks" Olivia just chuckled. '_Damn, sounds like me and Alex, the woman only has to smile at me and flash those big blue eyes at me over her glasses and I turn to mush_'

"So she's got you whipped?" Jane's head swung round to face Olivia, ready to deny the charge, before seeing the look on Liv's face. It wasn't amused, more reflective.

"Yeah, suppose she has, you too?" Olivia threw a cautionary look up the corridor towards the dressing room before nodding.

"Can't say no to her, she just hits me with the baby blues and the 'please Liv's' and I crumble" Jane nodded.

"Maura gives me that pout and her smile and I'm helpless. It's pretty pathetic really"_ Nice to know I'm not the only one who's got it bad for their best friend_' "Only friends?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to turn and stare; until she saw the soft, questioning look on the other detective's face. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just friends" Jane could pick up the regret in the other woman's voice; god knows she knew exactly what it was like. Olivia sighed.

"So Homicide eh, might as well swap some stories, I think we're going to be here for a while" Jane looked back up the empty corridor to the fitting area.

"You're probably right there. So how come you got into SVU, that's a hard gig"

Inside the fitting room the blondes were happily chatting, both realising that despite their differences in outlook and careers, they were more alike than they first thought.

They worked through a series of dress options, before Alex found herself wearing a emerald green evening gown, strapless and almost backless, it hugged her in all the right places and she felt herself falling in love with it right there and then.

Maura had on a dark crimson satin gown, one that hugged her curves and drew the eye to her hair.

"What do you think Alex?" The attorney turned, admiring the women's curves, they reminded her of Olivia's wonderful figure. Alex wished she had a figure that curvy, she was far more the slim athletic build.

"Nice, I think that would be a wonderful choice. Do you think this one works?" Maura nodded, admiring the lawyer's lovely long legs, something she envied.

"I think you look great, but I suggest we go and get our friend's opinions, otherwise I think they may feel neglected. Jane only comes along because I ask her to" Alex looked at her and laughed.

"You sure you're not talking about Liv, she's not really into the shopping thing either"

"They sound even more alike than I thought. Lead on Alex"

As they strode down the corridor they could hear the two brunettes exchanging war stories about cases, colleagues and criminals. Stopping at the entrance to the viewing room, Alex cleared her throat, getting both detectives attention.

With their eyes on her, she sauntered down the runway, enjoying the admiring looks both women gave her. '_Oh yes, this one's definitely a keeper_'

Stopping at the end of the runway, she turned to watch Maura glide down towards them, graceful despite her five inch heels. Maura stepped up next to her and pirouetted on one heel, before coming to a halt with her hand on Alex's shoulder as she leaned into the other woman, both enjoying the looks Olivia and Jane gave them as they posed together

"So, do they get your approval?" Olivia was slightly faster.

"Sure do"

"Shit yeah" Maura shook her head in gentle reproof.

"Language Jane" Alex laughed.

"Well Maura, looks like these get the seal of approval, looks like we keep these"

Maura smiled at Jane while Alex spun slowly in front of Olivia's gaze. As she watched Olivia's eyes widened as she took in the smooth, bare back so beautifully displayed, moistening her lips with her tongue, before pulling herself back together.

"So, you like Liv?" Trying to act nonchalant, the woman nodded.

"Yeah, you look wonderful, you should definitely keep that one" Alex shone a happy smile on her friend before turning and striding back down the runway, as Olivia's eyes followed her, a range of emotions playing on her face, intriguing Maura. '_Curious, I wonder what the matter is_'. Mentally shrugging Maura made a note to ask Alex, before smiling at Jane.

"You like this one?"

"It's nice Maur, really nice" At the compliment Maura smiled. Jane's approval was something she strove for. Something she sought. '_At least she can appreciate how I look, pity that's all_'

Banishing such thoughts, easy given long practice, Maura smiled happily at her dark haired friend and turned, following Alex down the runway, before looking back over her shoulder to see both women watching her, Olivia with approval, while Jane had a different expression on her face, a little wistful.

Frowning at the image, Maura turned and continued walking back out to the fitting room.

Back in the fitting room, they slipped out of their gowns, each quietly admiring the other's figures. Hanging her gown back on its hanger, Maura turned to Alex.

"You and Olivia make a wonderful couple"

"Oh we're not together, we're just friends"

"Alex, surely you're joking"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not together? Oh dear, I'm sorry if I've assumed… it's just the way that Olivia looks at you…"

"What are you getting at Maura?"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, I truly am"

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to cause offence, please, accept my apology and we'll let the subject drop"

"No we will not. What exactly did you mean, the way Olivia looks at me"

"Well…" The lawyer crossed her arms, completely forgetting they were both standing there in their underwear.

"I'm waiting"

"Alex, all I can say is that when Olivia looked at you in that dress, it was with a look of both longing and well, desire"

"Desire? Olivia?"

"Yes"

"You must be mistaken!"

"Alex, I can only report what I saw, Olivia saw you and she admired you as more than a friend"

"Oh my god, you're joking right?"

"No, I wish I was, but no. I'm just stating what I saw, nothing more"

"Olivia and…me?"

"Yes"

"It can't be, I mean she's not that way, she wouldn't…"

"As I stated, I can only report what I saw. That's why I assumed you were a couple"

There was silence in the room for a moment, Maura apprehensive she'd said something dreadful and caused offence, Alex as she considered what she'd been told.

"Maura, please, this is terribly important to me, tell me exactly, exactly what you saw in there"

"You turned away from Olivia, to let her see the back of your dress, I watched Olivia moisten her lips with her tongue, then catch herself as you turned back to her, at which point she told you that you looked wonderful in it. You smiled and turned to walk back out here. It was at that point that Olivia ran her eyes over you and the look I saw on her face was a combination of desire, longing and sadness" Hazel eyes met blue as tears began to form in the blue.

"Oh dear, Alex, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Alex let herself slump back on the bench, her mind struggling to grasp the concept, '_Olivia wanted her, she wanted her'_.

She looked up as she felt her hands wrapped in the other woman's as she knelt in front of Alex.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, I really need to learn to be more tactful. Should I get Olivia in here for you" Maura went to stand.

"No!" Realising how panicked that sounded, Alex tried again. "Please, no, don't. Just sit with me for a moment" Maura smiled a little uncertainly, before rising from the floor to take a seat beside the other woman, still holding one of Alex's hands in hers. For a moment there was silence before a wondering Alex sought reassurance.

"You're sure that's what you saw? Honestly?"

"That's exactly what I saw. I take it this was something you were not aware of?" The answer was almost a sob.

"God no, I had no idea" Maura considered the woman's reactions, trying to fit the evidence into her still incomplete understanding of emotions; it was still something she was getting used to. Her next question was tentative.

"Is it something you wanted?" Alex laughed, a bit hysterically in Maura's professional opinion, probably a stress relief.

"More than anything, I've wanted her more than you could imagine, for years"

"Then why have you not said anything to her? Olivia cares for you deeply and you have just told me it's what you desire"

"Because I was too afraid that she wouldn't want it, that she was just my best friend, nothing more. I couldn't risk that, she's my best friend" Maura felt a clutch in the pit of her stomach, Alex's words hitting too close to home. Jane.

Jane, her best friend, the woman she loved more than anything she'd ever loved in her life, the woman she needed in her life, the one who had made her whole, helped her experience all of life's happiness and joy, the one she wanted. Jane was her best friend, the one relationship that Maura wasn't going to jeopardise, no matter how much it hurt to deny her love for the detective.

"I understand. I honestly do, more than you perhaps realise" Alex looked up, her prosecutor's ear picking up the sincerity in Maura's voice, putting two and two together.

"You and Jane?" Maura nodded slowly. "Why not?"

"Because I considered the likelihood that telling her how I really feel might place our friendship at risk and that is a chance I will not take"

"So Jane isn't interested?"

"Jane has never expressed any interest in a relationship with a woman, so I was forced to accept that we will never be more than the best of friends" Alex thought about the gentle teasing, the looks they shared, the closeness both women so obviously had, how much they reminded her of the playful relationship she shared with Liv.

"Are you absolutely sure Maura?" Maura frowned at her.

"What do you mean Alexandra?"

"I could have sworn that there was nothing between Liv and I until you spotted it, I thought we were just really close friends. When I listened to you and Jane together out there, it sounded so much like how we interact that it was almost scary" Alex turned to look the honey blonde woman in the eye. "Are you absolutely, utterly sure Jane isn't interested in you"

Maura paused, the automatic denial dying in the face of the other woman's words. She cast her mind over so many things, scenes flashing through her mind.

Jane there whenever Maura needed her, comforting her after Ian left, holding her through the night's screams and nightmares after they were both attacked by Charles Hoyt, telling her that her kidney was Maura's for the asking, the touches, the hugs, the smiles, the late night conversations, the long looks, together doing everything that Maura loved and Jane professed to hate, simply because Maura asked, putting her life on the line to protect Maura time and again, the sleepovers, the innumerable times that they were there for each other, no questions asked, no matter what.

All this and more flitted through her mind, all of which she'd put down to being best friends. What if it wasn't, what if it was more. Finally she reluctantly spoke, her words slow and wondering.

"No, not absolutely" Alex looked at her, seeing the wonder in her hazel eyes, before speaking softly.

"Do you want more?" Maura slipped her tongue out, moistening suddenly dry lips, the silence stretching out, before she gently spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes"

The women sat there for a few minutes, both dealing with the raw emotions coursing through them, before Alex sat up.

"There's one way we can find out, find out for sure" Maura looked up, focussing on the striking blonde's words.

"How?" Alex's grin was quick and wicked.

"The same way you found about Olivia" Maura felt uneasy.

"I'm not totally happy with this Alexandra; I don't want to make Jane uncomfortable"

"Trust me, just run with it"

Several minutes later Alex walked out onto the runway in the display area, wearing a black evening dress that emphasised her legs, finding both women sitting together talking quietly. Catching their attention, Alex smiled.

"Seeing that you thought that dress looked good on me Liv, we've decided to try an experiment" Olivia smiled at her, her eyes flicking over the dress before lingering on the split in the dress exposing her legs, starting a warmth deep within Alex as she contemplated her friend in a whole new light. Olivia's warm brown eyes suddenly flicked back up to meet Alex's blue ones.

"What kind of experiment?" Alex smiled happily back at her before turning to the intense looking Italian.

"Maura was wondering if it would look as good on her. Jane, what do you think?"

As she spoke, Maura swept out onto the runway, wearing the same dress Alex had just stripped out of. Maura's higher heels made up for Alex's extra height, but there was no denying that Maura's fuller curves made the dress a lot tighter than it had been when Alex had worn it.

Alex had to admit she liked the dress; it made her look and feel stunning, classic and beautiful, on Maura's wonderful curves however it transformed, she looked like irresistible temptation wrapped in satin and silk, an indulgent pleasure waiting to be unwrapped.

Alex was watching Jane like a hawk, so she didn't miss the sharp intake of breath or the sudden widening of Jane's eyes as she took in her friend before the detective got herself under control. '_Well, well, well, isn't that interesting_'.

Maura strolled up and down the runway, all controlled poise and grace, before stopping and twirling in front of Jane, smiling at her friend.

"So Jane, do you think it looks good on me?" Jane nodded slowly, her eyes partly closed.

"Yeah Maur, I think you look great. Probably wasted at a charity event though" Maura looked over her shoulder at Jane, her eyes all wide eyed innocence, as she exposed her bare back all the way down to the swell of her ass.

"Oh why? I thought it suited me" Jane surreptitiously swallowed before answering, as her eyes took in the bare back. Alex smiled to herself, '_Oh yeah, she's got it real bad_'.

"Oh it does, but probably too…um, sexy for a charity function" Jane looked her friend up and down and smiled. "Can't have you scandalising the cream of Boston society, it might be bad for your reputation" Maura smiled, slow and seductive as she stepped down from the runway and close into Jane's personal space, her voice a purr.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Jane. Everyone should be a scandal, at least once"

With that, she turned and slowly sashayed back into the dressing room, her hips swaying seductively. Alex smiled; Maura had put on a hell of a show, one that Jane was still recovering from.

As she watched, Jane's eyes swept up and down Maura's body, slow and hungry, the desire naked in her eyes, before she realised she was being watched, her eyes flicking up to Alex's before she flushed crimson and turned away. '_Gotcha_'

Spinning to face Olivia, Alex went to say something when she caught a similar look of longing, immediately suppressed. If she hadn't been attuned to it, she was sure she would have missed it. Maura was right; Olivia's eyes had been lingering on her legs where they were visible through the split in her gown. With difficulty Alex held a shit eating grin in. '_Gotcha too_'

"So Liv, do you think I look good in this?" She spun in place, letting Liv feast her eyes on her curves, the cut outs at the waist and over her cleavage emphasising her figure, before coming to rest with one leg thrust out to one side through the split, drawing Olivia's admiring gaze.

"It's great Alex, you look…amazing. You should wear that, yeah" Acting on impulse Alex decided to seize the moment, leaning in to kiss Olivia on the cheek, bringing a flush to her unsuspecting victim's cheeks.

"Wonderful, I love shopping with you, I always get honest opinions" With that she turned and strolled slowly back towards the corridor leading to the dressing room, adding a little extra sway to her hips, sure that Liv was watching.

As Alex disappeared through the door, Olivia suddenly remembered to breath, slowly sinking back into her chair before looking at Jane, who was staring at her hands.

"Oh shit" Jane nodded.

"We've got it bad, don't you dare try and deny it" Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, we have" They locked eyes. "So what now?" Jane shrugged.

"We do what we've always done, bury it deep and be their friends" Olivia groaned.

"Easier said than done" She got a nod in return.

"Especially when they dress like that" Olivia nodded slowly.

"Fuck yeah" There was silence in the room for a while after that.

Back in the dressing room, Maura and Alex were staring at each other, eyes wide in shock and excitement, as they struggled to keep their voices down as they compared notes.

"Oh my god"

"You were right, Liv wants me"

"Jane wants me, she really wants me"

"Oh god"

Before they knew it both women were in each other's arms, bouncing up and down, exchanging frantic hugs as tears of joy ran down their cheeks. Finally they subsided enough to pull themselves together. Maura spoke first.

"Now we know, what do we do now?"

"Damned if I know, but we have to do something"

"Agreed; Alex, we need a plan"

"We need some time to plan" Maura nodded.

"I have an idea" With that she strode back out and stood in the corridor leading to the viewing room. "Jane, Olivia, do you have a moment?" Jane's voice floated back as both women appeared in view at the far end of the viewing room's runway.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Alex and I will need some time here. Why don't you and Olivia get some lunch and meet us back here, say in an hour?"

"You sure? You haven't had lunch" Maura smiled at their equally concerned faces. They really were more alike than they realised, both were wonderful, beautiful and adorable.

"We will be fine" Olivia looked a little concerned.

"Should we bring you back anything?" Maura turned back to where Alex was standing, listening. The other blonde shook her head.

"No, we are both fine thank you. We will see you both in an hour"

Both detectives nodded a trifle dubiously, before they turned and headed for the exit. Maura quickly turned and made her way back to Alex.

"That gained us an hour. What do we do with it?" Alex looked at the other woman.

"What do we want?" Maura swallowed, before nodding conclusively.

"I want Jane, the way she wants me, I want her" Alex nodded.

"I want Olivia so bad I can taste it. I've wanted her for years, I need her" Both women looked at each other for a moment. Finally Alex spoke. "We need to get them into a position where we can manoeuvre them into having to acknowledge how they feel openly" Maura nodded.

"Both of them are so used to hiding and denying their feelings, we have to get them out of their comfort zones" Alex looked speculatively at Maura.

"What are the things they least comfortable with, what works to our advantage?" Maura smiled at her co-conspirator.

"Jane tries to downplay her looks as part of her job, but she really is quite striking. I've occasionally coaxed her into a dress and heels and she looks breathtaking, even though she gets quite embarrassed at all the attention she attracts" Alex nodded slowly.

"It's the same with Olivia, she's not really comfortable with being very feminine, her job doesn't really allow that, but when she does get dressed to the nines, it's so worth it. I love seeing her in a beautiful dress, even if it was just sweet torture seeing her get hit on by both men and women" Maura nodded.

"Yes, we just need an excuse to get them dressed up" Alex smiled as a thought came to her.

"Oh I think a dinner at a really nice restaurant will do it. How about a private dining room at 11 Madison Park, it's a Michelin rated restaurant that does contemporary food, it's really good" Maura smiled, before a thought came to her, making her frown.

"It sounds wonderful Alex, but how will we get a reservation on such short notice?" Alex smiled.

"Maura, you're an Isles, I'm a Cabot, are we really going to let a maître d' stand between us and what we really, really want?" Maura laughed easily.

"When you put it like that…" Alex joined in the laughter, pulling out her cell phone.

"This is going to be so good" Maura nodded.

"I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts on the Shopping Block part 2**

Jane and Olivia had passed an enjoyable hour, spent in a local bar over a beer and a hot dog. They'd found an easy rapport together, the shared risks and rewards of their jobs overcoming any residual reticence. The fact that they'd shared their private attraction for the women in their lives just made it easier to open up about other things.

Stories about partners, past cases, the one's that got away and the one's that hadn't, all filled their time, so much so that the hour passed before they knew it. Finally Jane checked her watch and rose.

"C'mon, let's get back and find out what they've been up to" Olivia rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Not to mention how much they've spent" Jane shrugged.

"It's Maura's money, she can spend it any way she want's, it's not like she'd miss it" Olivia nodded.

"Alex comes from old money too, so it's not a problem for her either. She keeps wanting to spend it on me, get me into her kind of clothes" Jane snorted.

"Yeah, Maura constantly tries to get me into the sort of heels and skirts she wears at work, no matter how much I keep telling her it's not exactly 'workplace appropriate' clothing for a cop" She put air quotes around the words. Olivia laughed.

"I hear you, I like seeing Alex in her suits and skirts and heels, but not gonna happen with me. Can you imagine dealing with the sort of scum we do in stilettoes and tailored skirts?" Jane grimaced.

"Yeah, hiking up our skirts and sprinting after a perp in Manolo Blahniks, as if"

Both women laughed at the silliness of the imagery.

As they made their way down the street they unconsciously dropped into their 'cop swagger', eyes sweeping the streets for anything out of the ordinary. They'd been doing it for so many years it had become unconscious second nature. They were also oblivious to the appraising glances that followed them as they made their way down the street, unaware of the effect they had on those they passed. Spotting a café Olivia nodded in that direction.

"Let's get them a coffee, they haven't had lunch" Jane smiled.

"Good idea, with any luck they'll have some of those organic muffins Maura likes"

"It's New York Jane, here it's more likely to be an organic bagel, Alex loves the damned things" Jane grimaced.

"Anything to keep them happy" They exchanged a glance, before Olivia made a whip cracking motion, getting a gentle nod in return. '_Nice to know it's not just me_' Liv thought ruefully.

Stepping out a few minutes later, both women were oblivious to the admiration of the two barista's who'd served them.

"Oh my god, how butch can you get" The female barista mock fanned herself. "I think I'm in love" Her fellow barista laughed.

"You're in love? Katy, it's a good thing the counter covers me from the waist down" Katy looked at her co-worker with an appalled expression on her face.

"Ew, gross Danny, TMI" Ignoring her comment, Danny snorted, craning to check out a pair of tight, toned asses exiting the café. Katy just shook her head sadly as both women left.

"Well, we can both dream"

Oblivious to the effect they'd had, the detectives walked down the block, crossed the street and made their way into the boutique, finding both blonde's back in what they considered 'street' clothes, surrounded by a small mound of bags. Liv smiled as she saw Alex.

"Hey guys, we come bearing gifts" She handed a cup and a paper bag to her, as Jane did the same to Maura, getting a happy smile in return as she peeked inside.

"Ohh, blueberry, my favourite" With that Maura leaned in and dropped a thank you kiss on Jane's cheek, much to Jane's surprise and Alex's carefully hidden annoyance, she had been about to do the same for Liv and hated to follow someone else's lead. Then, with a mental shrug, she thought '_why not_' and followed suit.

"Thank you Liv, I appreciate your kindness" With that she leaned forward and kissed her victim on the cheek, making her blush.

"Um, no problem Alex…uh, I've just gotta go the bathroom, be right back"

Smiling at Liv's discomfort, Alex sipped her coffee, made just the way she liked it, and watched as Maura stalked her unsuspecting prey.

"Jane, Alex and I have been getting on wonderfully and we have decided we should get together for dinner"

"Ah, that's great Maura, when?"

"Tonight"

"Oh. Tonight…?"

"Yes, we have been able to secure a table at a marvellous restaurant here in Manhattan; it is actually a Michelin rated restaurant, so it should be a wonderful meal" Alex smiled.

"The food's upscale contemporary American Jane, I've heard a lot of good things about it, but haven't had a chance to eat there, this is a great opportunity"

Jane was obviously reluctant.

"I don't know Maura, y'know I'm not really all that comfortable at a place like that…" Alex smiled to herself, interested to see how Maura bent Jane around her pinkie.

Maura turned her gaze on Jane, her lips pouting a little as she looked up at her friend through wide hazel eyes.

"Please Jane; it will be so much fun, please?" Maura reached out and laid her hand on Jane's bicep, her voice taking on just a hint of pleading. "For me"

Alex smothered a grin with an immense effort, Jane didn't stand a chance. Sure enough, she caved.

"I suppose it can't hurt" Maura turned a huge smile on her friend, complete with dimples and a cute shoulder shimmy. '_Nope, no chance whatsoever'_

"Oh thank you Jane, that's wonderful, it will be so much fun!" Alex and Maura exchanged a quick glance, enough to convey all the meaning needed. '_One down, one to go, then the hard part starts_'

As Olivia walked back into the room, Alex mentally braced herself; she'd watched Maura at work, now it was up to her to be just as…persuasive.

"Ah Liv, there you are. Wonderful news, Jane and Maura have agreed to have dinner with us tonight" Olivia looked around at their new friends, seeing Jane looking at little sheepish while Maura beamed at her happily. '_Uh oh_'.

"I know its short notice, but we've managed to get a table at a really nice restaurant tonight" Alex reached up and slid her glasses slightly down her nose, looking over them in wide-eyed innocence. "You will come, won't you, please?"

Just for added emphasis she caught her bottom lip between her teeth while turning the puppy dog eyes up to 11. '_Don't make me break out the hand on my heart or the touch to your arm Benson'_'

Fortunately it wasn't required as, with a smile, Liv acquiesced.

"Sure, it'll be nice" A million watt smile slid onto Alex's face as she realised their plan was falling into place.

"Oh wonderful, thank you so much, this is going to be great" Olivia sighed, resigned to her fate.

"So what time are we due there?"

"About 7.30, which doesn't give us much time" It was priceless, both detectives checked their watches in unconscious synch, Jane just beating Liv to the punch.

"It's only 1.45"

"Yeah, plenty of time"

Maura smiled as she linked her arm through Jane's.

"No it isn't, we have to get you something nice to wear tonight. Fortunately Alex knows a boutique that has some wonderful clothes that should be perfect for both of us" While Jane looked down at Maura, trying to formulate a reply, Alex stepped up and mimicked Maura, sliding her arm through Olivia's.

"And we need to head off as well, so we can each get ready. I'll pick you up at 6.45" Liv looked across at her friend, a confused expression on her face.

"Alex, I don't need five hours to get ready" Alex smiled.

"Of course you don't, but we're picking you up a dress this afternoon" Olivia disentangled her arm and stood there, her arms slowly folding across her chest as she regarded the lawyer.

"Oh we are, are we?" Alex smiled fondly at Liv.

"Oh yes, it's a big occasion, so I thought we should both get something nice, I was thinking I need a new little black dress so we can get you one as well"

"Why do I have to have a dress Alex, I can go like this can't I" At the blonde's silence an eyebrow lifted. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's called 11 Madison Park; it's a contemporary American restaurant, up in Gramercy near Union Square"

"Let me guess, it's something incredibly upmarket"

"It's nice Liv, you'll love it" Alex smiled at her. '_Don't make me break out the big guns Liv_' Olivia's voice was plaintive, already resigned to giving in.

"Can't I just be comfortable?" Alex smiled.

"You'll look great Liv. I promise" Olivia looked down.

"It's just that I don't like being on display like that, I don't like being hit on by every half drunk guy in Manhattan when we go out together" Alex laughed gently.

"It's only natural Liv, you're a beautiful woman, but I can guarantee no guy's going to hit on you tonight" '_Over my dead body if I have anything to do with it_'.

"I suppose so" "_Damn, I can't say no_ _to her_'

Meanwhile Jane and Maura were having their own discussion.

"A new dress Maur, why?" Even Jane could hear the whine in her voice. Maura smirked at her friend's halfway petulant tone.

"It is going to be a big night Jane, dinner with new friends, at a very nice restaurant. It is an opportunity to live it up a little as you keep telling me I should" Jane scowled.

"No fair using my own words against me Maura. Why does it have to be a dress?" Maura paused, wisely discarding the first thing that came into her mind '_Because I like seeing you on display and hopefully I'll be able to make use of that easy access later_'.

"The restaurant has a dress code and besides, as I said earlier you are a striking woman, you should not try and hide it" Jane sighed.

"I don't really have a choice do I" Maura paused for a moment, before smiling at Jane.

"Of course you do Jane; you could stay at the hotel while I go out with Alex and Olivia" Maura schooled her features into a sad, disappointed frown. "Of course, I would feel bad that you did not want to come out with me, but if that's your choice I do not want to force you to something you hate…" '_A nice dose of guilt ought to do the trick nicely_'

"No, no, it's nothing like that" Jane was stammering. "Of course I do, it's just…a dress?" Maura smiled.

"I promise Jane, nothing too fancy, no gowns or cocktail dresses, something simple" Jane stared down at her friend suspiciously.

"Simple eh? You promise?"

"Of course Jane, something simple and stylish, I promise"

"I guess" '_I am so screwed_'

Taking their leave Alex and Olivia left in one cab while Jane and Maura hailed another and headed uptown, with a date to meet again at 7.30.

**Six hours later**

"Damn it Maura, how did I let you talk me into this?"

Maura smirked, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at her friend as they walked into the restaurant's lobby.

Jane was wearing a quintessential sleeveless little black dress, with a hem short enough to highlight Jane's wonderfully long, strong legs. The four inch black patent leather spiked heels teamed with it simply emphasised those legs, something Maura had been surreptitiously admiring throughout the cab ride from their hotel to the restaurant.

"Did you see the look on the doorman's face back at the hotel? I could have died of embarrassment" Maura had seen the look Jane had got; it was quite frankly a look of honest admiration for a beautiful woman. Jane had her hair up in a tight bun at Maura's request, it emphasised Jane's long slender neck and made her look even taller and more striking.

Jane was striking in her drab work clothes, dressed in something Maura considered appropriate; well the happy thought that ran through Maura's mind was '_yummy_'.

"Oh Jane, you're being melodramatic, he was simply admiring you"

"He was laughing at me Maura" Maura shook her head, her friend was oblivious to how good she looked, quite frankly Maura had a hard enough time not giving in to the desire to stare at her friend, so she couldn't really blame others for the same desire.

"Jane, as I have told you before, you are a striking woman, one who attracts attention dressed as you do for work. When you dress well, as you are tonight, you are simply gorgeous" She smiled at the discomforted detective who gave her friend a dramatic eye roll.

"Really Maura, he was admiring you, not me"

Jane let her eyes linger on Maura, frankly enjoying the view. Her friend was wearing a strapless little black dress, allowing her casually styled hair to fall across her bare shoulders. The dress clung to her curves like paint, falling to a little over four inches above her knees, highlighting the honey-blonde's legs, which were further emphasised by the five-inch heeled strappy black Laboutine stilettoes she was wearing.

Maura tossed her head, spilling her curls across her shoulders, before reaching out and snagging Jane's arm, pulling her close so they walked arm in arm into the restaurant.

"Let us agree that he was admiring us both Jane, we both look good tonight" Before her friend could demur, they caught sight of their dinner partners.

Alex was wearing a V-neck black dress with a ruffled hemline, perfect for dancing and showing off her long legs, perched on top of a pair of wicked looking gladiator-style spiked heels.

Standing next to her friend, Olivia was dressed in a wonderfully form-fitting single-shoulder 'bandage' style dress, one which emphasised her lush curves. Maura ran her eyes over Olivia with approval, from her short hair, styled away from her face, all the way down to the black patent leather pumps she wore. '_Alex has good taste, in more than just clothes_'.

Maura could also tell that Olivia was actually a little nervous, but trying to hide it.

Maura smiled as hazel eyes met Alex's blue. '_We wanted them out of their comfort zone, well we sure got that_'

The two blonde's stepped forward, exchanging hugs and kisses, before, as planned, they each stepped forward and folded the other woman's partner in their arms, giving them a warm hug and placing a kiss on their cheek. Stepping back, Alex noted Jane's blush, before turning to see a similar colour to Olivia's cheeks. '_Oh, this is going to be so much fun_'

The two detectives exchanged a much safer nod before the maître d stepped forward with a discreet cough, attracting their attention.

"Ms Cabot? Ms Isles? Your table is ready" With that he turned and led them through the crowded dining room as the women followed, with Jane and Olivia uneasily aware of the attention they were receiving, as more and more diners paused to watch the four women move through the room.

Maura and Alex were aware of the interest of course, neither being unaccustomed to the attention. On the contrary they revelled in it, as they strolled along, each guiding their friend before them.

As they passed through the room, both were also aware that their companions were attracting equal attention, the striking brunettes catching the eye, one tall and athletic, the other curvaceous and powerful, both carrying themselves with a natural authority that drew the eye. Alex shook her head for a moment, perplexed at how oblivious both women were to their presence, their charisma, their beauty. '_Jane looks frankly amazing, as good as Liv. Maura's so lucky_'

The maître d led them out of the dining room and into a corridor, before pausing at an open door. He turned and invited them to enter.

"Ladies, your table"

The room was small and intimate, dimly lit, a single table set with gleaming cutlery on crisp white linen and a candelabra at each end, with two chairs to a side, where a number of waiters stood ready to assist them to sit. Once seated most withdrew as the sommelier, an older man wearing the ceremonial gold key of his office on a chain around his neck, approached to suggest a variety of wines to match their meal, which was to be an extended tasting menu.

Given it was a special occasion the meal started with a glass of Grand Cuvée Champaign. Once all were poured, the waiters withdrew and the four were left alone for the first time since they arrived.

To be honest, both Olivia and Jane were feeling just a tad intimidated by the environment, once again just as planned, as it placed the naturally dominant women off balance.

Alex lifted her glass, attracting everyone's attention.

"To life, love and the pursuit of happiness" With smiles all round, the toast was drunk, before the table descended into an almost embarrassed hush as glances were exchanged around the table. Smiling, Alex leaned forward, her eyes on Jane. '_Time to get this party started_'

"Jane, I have to say you scrub up very well, that dress suits you" Jane's cheeks coloured slightly at the praise, causing Alex just a slight twinge of guilt at the night's teasing they had planned, but only just a little.

Jane looked down at the tablecloth for a moment, obviously uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Thanks, but it's really Maura's work, she helped me pick everything" Alex smiled.

"You look great, it emphasises your legs" Alex looked her victim over a trifle blatantly. "You look lovely tonight" If anything Jane's blush deepened.

"You think? It felt like everyone was staring back there. I was wondering if my ass was hanging out on show" Alex laughed.

"Oh Jane, of course they were staring at you, you're a beautiful woman, it's just that you're not trying to hide it tonight, the same as Liv here looks great tonight" Before Jane could turn even more red, Maura stepped in, tag teaming their friends.

"I have to say Olivia, that dress does you justice. I understand you are probably more comfortable in your work attire, but the time taken to dress you up has paid wonderful dividends" Maura smiled indulgently, her eyes running over the brunette's lovely curves and tanned, toned arms, before speaking the truth.

"You look simply beautiful tonight" Olivia looked down at the table for a moment, composing herself in the face of such praise from an obviously beautiful woman.

Olivia was used to Alex telling her she looked good, but Alex was generous like that and probably did it to make her feel good about herself. But to hear it from a near stranger who possessed Maura Isles looks and poise made her a trifle uncomfortable. Alex decided to push things a little, leaning in close and placing her hand on her friend's arm, enjoying the feel of warm skin under her hand.

"What do I keep telling you Liv? You are beautiful, what you're wearing just makes it easier for everyone else to see what I've always known" Olivia looked up, finding deep blue eyes regarding her with a warm regard.

"Thanks Alex. But it's you; you're the one who looks beautiful tonight. You always look beautiful" Alex smiled happily, before leaning in and kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Thank you Liv, that means a lot coming from you"

Across the table Maura noted Alex's opening moves, before turning to her companion, favouring her with a happy smile.

"Jane, when you dress to take advantage of your looks as you are tonight, you look stunning. I know that what you are wearing is impractical for your work, however I do wish you would dress more like this more often when we are out together" Maura looked down at the table for a moment, before looking up and gazing straight into Jane's warm brown eyes. "I really love it when you dress like the beautiful woman you are, it makes me happy to see you as you are."

The praise, if anything, deepened the blush decorating the brunette's cheeks, as she looked down at the table and mumbled something. Maura leaned in close, deliberately inhabiting Jane's personal space.

"I beg your pardon Jane?" Looking up and seeing Maura so close, bare inches away, Jane blushed even harder. Finally she spoke in a low voice.

"I like to make you happy Maura, you're my best friend" Maura smiled and leaned in even closer.

"And you are mine Jane; I don't know what I would do without you. She placed a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek. "I would be lost without you, utterly lost. Never ever leave me, please?" Jane turned her head to look straight at the honey-blonde so close. She swallowed; the thought of leaving Maura alone impossible to contemplate. As she spoke, her voice had a throaty timbre she cursed, as raw emotion bled into her words.

"I couldn't do that Maura, you're too important to me" In the face of some honest feelings Jane reverted to type; sarcasm. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me"

Maura gave her a blinding smile, having picked up the undertone in Jane's voice. Now she was alert for every nuance, every tone, aware of Jane's true affections, Maura could read her friend like never before.

"Oh Jane, there's no one I would rather be with"

As she leaned back Maura noticed that Jane's eyes were dilating as her words struck home and her flush, if anything had deepened. '_Poor dear and the evenings only just begun_'.

As she glanced over at her co-conspirator she saw Alex give her a tiny nod. The chase was on.

Over the course of the next hour, as an array of wonderful dishes made their way to the table, the stories and laughter flowed, helped by the matching wine selections. No one was tipsy yet, but the alcohol helped loosen a few inhibitions, just as both blondes had planned.

The touches between each couple become more regular, as the anecdotes and reminiscences flowed. At one point, as Alex related one of her antics in court in front of a hostile judge, she leaned over and placed her arm around Olivia's shoulders, hugging her close

"Fortunately Liv here was able to save the day, her testimony managed to get me out of trouble, again. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you"

Olivia tried to downplay her reactions to the warm words, the arm around her shoulders and her body's reaction to the closeness. It felt so nice; she'd never really been this physically close to Alex before, skin to skin like this. She desperately tried to stay cool despite the heat she was feeling.

"Oh you'd be fine Alex. Your one of the most capable people I know" Alex smiled softly.

"Only sometimes Liv, the rest of the time I need my friends. Thank you for being there when I need you" With that Alex lay her head on Olivia's shoulder, getting a shy smile from the detective who was still trying to process what was happening, torn between longing and fear.

On the other side of the table, Maura noted their new friend's closeness as her hand idly toyed with Jane's arm where it lay on the table.

"I am so very pleased you came tonight Jane, it has been a wonderful night, but without you here it would not have been worth having" She glanced up to meet Jane's gaze, her voice dropping. "Thank you" Jane smiled over at her friend, for the moment just admiring the candlelight's reflection dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Hey, I never could say no to you, besides, it's been a good night" Maura slid her hand down Jane's arm, entwining their fingers, before bringing them up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to the back of Jane's hand, ignoring the slightly stunned look on Jane's face.

"Yes it has and the night is still young"

Jane for her part was staring at Maura, as their hands returned to the table, fingers still entwined. She wasn't oblivious, she'd realised that they were experiencing something new, something different, closer than they ever had before, but chalked it up to meeting new friends in a different city, the experience making Maura more relaxed than she usually was around others.

On one hand she loved the intimacy, the contact; it was like a dream come true. On the other, she was afraid that the night would end and they would go back to the way they were. She sighed, half in pleasure and half heartache, before deciding to just go with the flow. If Maura wanted to be close and affectionate, then who the hell was she to turn it down?

Across the table Olivia was acutely aware of Alex's silken hair spilling across her shoulder where the blonde's head lay resting there. Her friend's behaviour was confusing the hell out of her. Olivia put it down to Alex wanting to let their new found friends know how close and relaxed they were, although relaxed wouldn't actually describe precisely how she was feeling at this point.

Alex was so touchy-feely, it was so unlike her, not that she was complaining, she'd longed to touch Alex, be this close to her, for what felt like forever. Even through their enforced absences over the years when Alex had been in Witness Protection, or in Africa prosecuting war crimes, Olivia had never stopped loving Alex, to be this close, this…together, it was a dream made real.

Right then and there Olivia decided that tonight, the rigid rules she'd built up over the years, the lines she'd marked never to be crossed with the woman she loved, tonight they didn't apply. Even if they were never this close again, she would have this night to look back on, tonight's memories to hold onto through those long lonely nights.

Alex felt the tension in Olivia's shoulder melt away, the muscles moving under her cheek, as Liv's arm lifted and wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her in a bit tighter.

"Comfy there counsellor?" Alex smiled as she nodded, her eyes closing as she took in the subtle hint of cinnamon on the warm bare skin against hers.

"Mmm' Alex felt a light kiss to the top of her head as Liv's voice came to her, low and happy.

"Good" The tiniest of shivers ran through Alex as she felt the kiss and heard the low warm timbre of Olivia's voice. Inside her all she could hear was a little voice screaming '_Yes!_' over and over again.

It was real, it was happening, Liv was here, with her and tonight Alex was going to take what she so desperately wanted, needed.

Olivia felt Alex snuggle a little closer, relaxing into her embrace, revelling in the contact. She'd pushed her luck with the kiss, held her breath but somehow Alex hadn't minded at all. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but who was she to argue?

Across the table Maura noted Alex had managed to get Olivia's arm around her and was now cuddling into her friends embrace. For a moment Maura was a little annoyed that the lawyer had managed to get that far ahead of her, before she decided to push things a bit harder with Jane.

"Jane, can I ask a favour?" The smile she got in return was quick and lovely.

"Sure, what do you need?" Maura smiled to herself.

"This is a lovely dress, but it is a little exposed, as you can see" She indicated the bare shoulders and the cleavage on display, working hard not to smirk as Jane's eyes dipped into her cleavage, before reluctantly dragging themselves back up to meet her eyes. '_Oh yes, Jane had noticed all right_'

"Um, yeah, it is a bit" Turning on the charm, Maura leaned in a little closer, picking up a faint hint of sandalwood from Jane; having to work hard to resist the desire to just bury her face in Jane's skin and inhale her scent.

"While it is lovely, it is a little cold. I think Alex is feeling it a little bit as well" She nodded to where the two sat close, arms around each other's shoulders. "I think they have got the right idea, may I move a little closer and get warm" As she watched, she saw Jane's tongue peek out and wet her lips, before she swallowed.

"Uh, sure, of course you can. C'mere" Smiling happily, Maura scooted her chair across a few inches, letting her snuggle up against Jane's comforting presence. Feeling Jane's arm drape across her shoulder, Maura let Jane's warmth flow through her, as she happily breathed in Jane's scent and snuggled into her embrace.

They'd slept close before, as they fought nightmares together after their horrific encounters with Charles Hoyt, but that had been comfort, this was more, so very much more.

Across the table Alex had heard Maura's request, the slight scrape of the chair on the floor and opened her eyes to see Maura snuggling up to her friend. '_Oh smooth Maura, very smooth_'.

They sat that way for a while, just chatting comfortably, the banter easy and relaxed, both blondes smiling gently at how well the evening was going, while Olivia and Jane just revelled in the unexpected but so welcome opportunity to experience what their hearts had craved for so long.

Taking a leaf from Maura's playbook, Alex moved her chair closer to Liv's, allowing her to unashamedly share her personal space with the detective. Through the rest of the meal she made sure to stay in close contact with her, gentle touches, warm contact, shoulders and arms brushing as they moved.

At one point, as she glanced down at her prey's lovely legs under the table, Alex idly wondered how she could slide her own up and down them; it would feel so deliciously luxurious. "_Maybe later_' she thought, a little wistfully.

As the meal progressed their affectionate displays became a little more overt, the touches and caresses more open, the smiles and the long looks less and less innocent, to the point that both detectives were as jumpy as could be. Jane finally caught Olivia's eye and flicked her eyes to the door.

"Um, I'm just going to the bathroom, be back in a minute" Olivia picked up the unspoken plea.

"Good idea, I might come with you" Smiling at their companions, both women exited the room, well; fled the room really.

Alex and Maura waited until they were safely distant before exchanging satisfied grins; Alex pumping her fist.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god Alex, this is so much fun"

"Tell me about it, Oh god, why didn't we do this years ago?" Maura looked at her friend sadly.

"We did not know; we were not aware they shared our feelings. Oh Alex, all that time, wasted…"

"Yes damn it. Well tonight that's going to change" She got an emphatic nod from her partner in crime. "No changes to our plan needed you think?" Maura shook her head.

"I think we are on track. The club's a short cab ride away. Our names are on the door and the DJ plays through to dawn" Alex looked pensive.

"If we're still dancing at dawn I'll be very disappointed" She got a happy smile in return.

"The poor dears, they really do not have a clue do they?"

"Probably not, though I'd give a small fortune to be a fly on the wall in the ladies right about now"

Both women shared a nod and satisfied, slightly evil smiles.

In the ladies, Jane and Olivia were in a state.

"Jane, what the fuck is going on out there?"

"Damned if I know, it's like Maura's deliberately trying to drive me mad" Olivia shook her head like she was trying to clear it.

"You? Alex is driving me crazy. It's like they both want to tease the shit out of us" Jane snorted.

"Try? They're doing a damned fine job of it!" Olivia's voice was almost a wail.

"Well what the hell do we do?"

"Fucked if I know, my god Liv, this is agony" Brown eyes locked as Olivia chewed her lip.

"Tell me about it, I'm halfway between terrified and turned on"

"What the hell do you think they're trying to do Liv? It's like they're flirting with us. Is it deliberate?"

"I'm not sure, Alex isn't normally like this, she's a lot more reserved" Jane nodded.

"Maura's usually not that comfortable around strangers in casual social settings, she sits back and observes, nothing like tonight" Olivia got a cautious look on her face as a thought hit her.

"You don't think they're doing this deliberately do you; they don't, they couldn't know, about us…could they?" Jane shook her head.

"I don't think so; I mean what's happened now that's changed things?"

"Damned if I know. I mean I'm loving it, but it's hard, trying not to react the wrong way" Jane slowly nodded at Olivia's words.

"If this is a one-time thing cause their having a good time...well, that's gonna suck big time" Olivia groaned.

"Going back to trying to be just friends is going to be hard after this"

"Hell yeah, can you imagine them being like this all the time?" They shared a soft, wistful smile for a moment at the thought, before they both sighed. Finally Olivia spoke.

"Well, whatever the reason, let's make the most of it" They spent a moment straightening each other up, fixing their hair and checking their make-up, before Olivia smiled.

"Time to face the music" Jane took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly.

"We can do this"

"Hell yeah, we can" They shared a nervous smile before Jane bit her lip.

"Jesus Liv, I'm scared stiff"

Olivia knew what a big thing it was for someone like Jane to admit something like that to anyone, let alone a near stranger. God knows she'd find it almost impossible to tell most people too. Jane wasn't most people though; they were in this mess together.

"Me too" They gave each other a quick hug, each getting support from the other.

Just then another patron walked in, to see two women hugging in the ladies. She went to say something, but at the looks the two women turned on her; she hurriedly ducked into a stall and slammed the door shut. The episode drew a grin from both of them. Liv laughed.

"C'mon, the firing squad awaits" Jane laughed in response.

"After you" Olivia grabbed the door and held it open.

"No, after you, I insist"

"Thanks for nothing Liv"

Back at the table, dessert had been served, a sweet Pavlova teamed with a kiwi fruit compote. Alex tasted hers and moaned.

"My god Maura, this is heavenly" Amused by her friend's reaction, Maura slid a small spoonful into her mouth, as her taste buds exploded.

"Oh yes, this is divine" Looking up, Maura caught an evil expression on Alex's face.

"What?"

"I've got an idea. Wait; here they come, just follow my lead ok?" Maura nodded as the brunettes walked back into the room and slid back into their seats. Jane smiled at Maura.

"Hey, sorry we were so long" Olivia nodded agreeably.

"Yeah, um…there was a queue" Alex raised an eyebrow before snuggling close to her friend.

"Liv, you have got to try this dessert, it's to die for" As agreed Maura turned to Jane.

"It's wonderful, sweet and delicious, you have to try it" As Olivia went to pick up her spoon, Alex proffered hers, a morsel already loaded. Alex's voice was soft and seductive.

"Here, try mine" Olivia looked at her friend a bit uncertainly, before deciding to go with the flow and shrugging.

"Sure" Alex's smile blossomed wide and happy as she slid the spoon into Liv's mouth. She watched as the flavours hit Olivia's taste buds and her eyes closed for a moment of sheer pleasure. Finally Liv opened her eyes and looked back into Alex's.

"Damn, that's good"

Maura turned to Jane, who was watching the scene unfolding in front of her, before she noticed a sweet-laden spoon slide into her view.

"Here Jane, would you like a taste of mine" Maura raised an eyebrow as she regarded her dark haired victim. "It's really, really yummy"

Jane swallowed as her mouth suddenly got dry, before nodding. Maura just smiled happily and slid the spoon into Jane's mouth, hazel eyes never leaving wondering brown ones.

"Mmm, oh yeah, that's great" Maura smiled, a full on dimple-flashing megawatt smile.

"Push your seat back Jane, a little back from the table" Jane looked a little questioning, but in the face of that adorable look she relented. "Excellent" With that Maura grabbed Jane's plate and spun round, gently settling in the stunned detective's lap.

"Much better; I love watching you enjoy something new Jane. We do need to try new things, don't you agree?" Jane could only nod dumbly, as her left arm naturally found its way around Maura's waist, stopping her from falling backwards from where she was perched on her lap.

"You did say we should live it up a little" With that, and a sweet smile, Maura offered up another spoonful of dessert. "Bon appetite"

Across the table Alex had watched Maura's move with admiration and not a little envy. '_Damn that woman's got moves, time to step up Cabot_'.

That looks fun, c'mon Liv, move your chair back" Olivia looked back at her from where she'd been staring at the scene unfolding across the table, to see sparkling blue eyes gazing into her eyes at close range. For a moment all she wanted to do was lose herself in them, before she remembered the request.

"Uh, why?" Alex laughed gently, amused at the wondering tone, so unlike the usual decisive take charge Detective Benson voice she was so used to.

"Because I've always wanted to feed someone something so decadent, so wonderfully sinful, to hear them moan in appreciation. There's never been a better time and this…" Alex held up the dessert plate. "…is incredibly decadent"

At Olivia's hesitation, Alex decided to push a little. She peered at her over the rims of her glasses and almost purred at her.

"C'mon Liv, don't you want to help me live out a fantasy, together"

Olivia just stared at her, as her brain struggled to put a coherent thought together. '_Oh my fucking god, did she just say that?_'

"So Liv, what do you say?"

"Uh yeah, sure Alex, anything you want" Alex desperately tried to keep her smile friendly, not predatory. '_Anything she wanted? If only. God knows she had a lifetime's worth of fantasies that featured Olivia to work through_'

"Oh wonderful" As Olivia pushed her chair back Alex slid herself into Olivia's lap, desperately trying not to moan as she snuggled herself into her new and very comfortable seat. "Here you go; I know you're going to enjoy this Liv"

Olivia nodded numbly; her brain was just starting to work again after that fantasy comment, when it shut down again as Alex perched herself happily in Olivia's lap, spooning that decadent dessert into her mouth, slowly and sensuously. '_Enjoy this? Oh Alex, you have no fucking idea…_'

Maura had thoroughly enjoyed teasing Jane to within an inch of her life, the gentle moans might, just possibly, have been due to the dessert, which was pretty wonderful, however given how she could clearly see Jane's nipples pressing against the fabric of her dress, Maura was pretty sure that the reason was something a little more carnal.

Alex was also aware that Olivia's soft moans probably had less to do with the sweet treat than what she knew Liv really wanted for dessert. The dilated eyes that stared at her just reinforced her decision that they didn't need coffee, she needed to get Olivia on the dance floor right now.

Slowly, reluctantly sliding off Olivia's lap, Alex smiled to see a wide-eyed Jane staring at Maura as she spooned up the last of dessert.

"That was wonderful. In fact tonight's been nothing but sensational and it's only just begun"

Maura smiled and looked over at her co-conspirator.

"Ah yes, we have a night of dancing to follow" She slipped off Jane's lap and turned, reaching out for her friend's hand. "I am so looking forward to dancing with you tonight Jane"

Jane smiled, given the state she was in Alex wouldn't have bet against Jane following Maura headfirst over a cliff which, come to think about it, wasn't a bad analogy for the night. She turned to Olivia and offered the detective her arm.

"C'mon Liv, the night's young"

Liv exchanged a quick glance at Jane, which conveyed entire sentences in a flash. '_Oh shit, have we died and gone to heaven? Dancing all night, with them, oh thank you god_'

After settling the bill the two couples made their way out to the front of the building, where they hailed a cab. The cramped back seat forced them to sit together packed in tight, something none of them objected to. A short ride later they arrived at a corner address and alighted to see a line of people waiting to get in. Both blondes slid their arms through those of their friends and started walking towards the head of the line.

As they looked around, both Jane and Olivia took in the crowd, before it dawned on them almost simultaneously that everyone in the line was female. Olivia rounded on Alex.

"Where are we Alex?" Alex smiled happily back at her.

"The club is called Qetesh, apparently after an Egyptian goddess" Maura broke in.

"The goddess of fertility, ecstasy and sexual pleasure actually"

Jane and Olivia stopped dead. Olivia's voice was questioning.

"Alex, that's a gay club?" Alex just nodded happily.

"You and I…here?" Alex's smile grew wider.

"I did promise no guys would be hitting on you tonight. Where safer for us to dance together" Jane was equally dumfounded.

"A lesbian club?" Maura was unfazed.

"Appropriate don't you think Jane?" Jane's mouth opened and closed a few times, as Maura desperately held in a laugh at her friend's expression.

"But, you, me, we're just friends...not…" Maura reached up and gently stroked Jane's cheek, watching as the brunette unconsciously leaned into her touch, seeking the contact.

"Jane, my beautiful, darling Jane, I think we passed 'just friends' a long, long time ago" Jane's mouth dropped, but no words came out. Maura smiled fondly at the woman she loved.

"I believe, to use one of those aphorisms' you are so fond of, it's time to wake up and smell the roses" With that she turned to Alex and smiled.

Olivia was staring at Alex with a stunned expression, not too different from Jane's.

"Alex, you, us…Alex?" The blonde smiled at her normally level-headed friend, who seemed to be struggling tonight.

"Olivia, I'm going inside to dance, definitely with Maura and possibly with any woman who asks, but I'd really, really prefer to dance with the woman I love" Alex took in Liv's stunned expression, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, before taking Maura's proffered hand.

Hand in hand the two blonde's sauntered playfully along the line, past patrons still waiting to gain entry to the club, getting catcalls and whistles of appreciation from those they passed.

At the door, they stopped to speak to the security people on the door who checked names and quickly unhooked the rope blocking the entrance.

Still holding hands, the blondes turned inwards, looking over their shoulders to the two detectives standing there, staring after them.

Alex's voice rang out clearly over the late night noise.

"Coming dear?"

Her voice clearly broke the spell holding both women, as Jane and Olivia stared at one another.

"Holy shit" Jane just nodded. As one they both turned to stare at the women waiting, to see Maura and Alex turn and disappear inside the club. Most of the women waiting in line turned to look at them as they stood there, admiring them in the streetlights.

A voice floated over to them from the watching crowd.

"If you don't want them, you silly bitches, I'll treat them right" A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd.

Olivia and Jane's heads swung as one towards the crowd, as jaws tightened, eyes narrowed and shoulders tensed, before both women exchanged glances. No words were needed; both were thinking the same thing.

'_No one touches her but me, no one_'.

Acting as one, both turned and strode up the line, to cheers from the watching line, before plunging through the door and into the noise and darkness within.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for sticking with me with this one. I loved writing both couples, so I will have to have Olivia and Alex make an appearance in Intersecting Lines.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite, you're the other reason I write.

**Hearts on the shopping block Part 3**

Alex woke with a smile on her face, snuggled back into a warm soft body which was spooned into hers, Olivia's arm wrapped around her waist. '_I could definitely get used to waking up like this'_

For a moment she just lay there, allowing the reality of what was happening to flood through her. Liv was here, with Alex, as her lover. It had been so much better than she could have ever imagined, Liv had been strong, loving, tender and giving, so gentle, as if she'd been afraid that Alex would break apart in her arms. Alex smiled, well smirked really.

That had been at the start, once Alex had conclusively demonstrated to her new lover that she could handle anything that Liv would do to her, no matter how frenzied and urgent and rough, well the night had got very interesting.

They'd both coaxed each other to explore what worked for them, their first tastes, exploring each other's bodies in the dim light, with fingers and tongues and lips, rapidly discovering that anything they did to each other turned them on.

Both had been hesitant at first, but a frenzied desire to make the other happy had soon put paid to any hesitancy, as they climaxed repeatedly through the hours until they fell asleep, too tired for more.

Like a cat awaking after a nap, Alex flexed and gently stretched, feeling muscles protest at their treatment. '_I'm going to be sore today, but a good kind of sore_'.

How exactly she'd got that soreness brought a whole new smirk to her face. She'd always known that Liv was stronger than she looked, all that time in the gym paying dividends, but exactly how strong was a surprise. The memory coming to her of Liv happily supporting her weight as Alex clung tightly, arms and legs wrapped around the detective's neck and waist as Liv drove her to a magnificent orgasm, three fingers thrusting in and out of Alex, turning her to jelly.

Thoughts of what they'd done to each other flooded through her, bringing a flush to her face and a warmth flowing through her body, as Alex realised that she was rapidly becoming turned on again. Normally, if she was this aroused thinking about Olivia, she'd take matters into her own hands, driving herself into a satisfactory, if frustratingly solitary climax.

Now however…there was no need to do that, not when she had everything she'd ever wanted holding her close. She was contemplating how to go about getting Olivia's interest when she was interrupted by a soft, amused voice in her ear.

"You getting frisky again Counsellor?" Twisting in Olivia's embrace, Alex snuggled into a naked, curvaceous body she'd only been able to imagine before.

"How did you know?" Liv's laugh was soft and warm.

"I could hear your breathing change and you started to get fidgety, as I've recently discovered, you're a nympho" Alex couldn't help it, giggling in response.

"I prefer the term insatiable actually" Olivia smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's brow as one hand slid over Alex's curves, coming to rest cupping one of her ass cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze as she spoke..

"If the term fits…it still means you can't get enough" Smiling to herself, Alex slid both hands up Olivia's curves, coming to rest cupping a breast in each hand, before running a thumb over each nipple, revelling in her power to arouse this woman as Olivia's breath hitched.

"Pot, kettle" Olivia gave a gentle laugh, before pulling the blonde's body in tight to her, holding her close as she rolled onto her back with Alex resting on top of her. Just for good measure, Liv slid one leg between Alex's, so the blonde rested astride her thigh. Now it was Alex's breath that hitched as she felt Liv's strong thigh resting up against her core. With difficulty she restrained herself from grinding down onto her, that could come later.

"So are we good Alex?" Staring down at her lover Alex couldn't help a huge smile breaking out on her face.

"Better than good don't you think?" For emphasis Alex slid herself up and down Liv's thigh, knowing she'd left a slight trail of wetness on it.

"Hell yeah" Olivia reached out and grabbed Alex, pulling her down into a heated kiss, morning breath and all. Finally they parted. "So what now?" Alex smirked down at her.

"Now, I think we have unfinished business, don't you?" Olivia laughed softly.

"I meant after, we're going to have to get up eventually" Alex sat up and looked down at her lover, seeing Olivia desperately trying not to stare at the very tempting breasts so delightfully presented.

"Not sure really, I want you; you want me, that's usually the basis of an ongoing relationship. That is if that's what you want?" She bit her lip as she stared into warm brown eyes. Olivia looked up into the blonde's eyes, lost in an ocean of blue for a moment, before shaking free to speak.

"Who are you and what've you done with the women I was with last night? I'm pretty sure she'd remember what I want" Olivia let the smile fade. "I want you Alex, I want to be with you, be yours, for as long as you'll have me"

"Then you'd best plan on going nowhere anytime in the next few decades love, cause that's the only thing I want, to have you" Olivia leaned in, her hair falling around their faces, a golden curtain keeping the rest of the world at bay as they revelled in each other's presence, lost in a kiss.

Finally they parted, eyes soft and tender. Alex looked down at her lover and smiled.

"What time is it?" Olivia frowned, before twisting her head in search of a bedside clock.

"Quarter of ten, why?"

"Oh, Maura and I agreed that we'd all meet up today for lunch" She giggled. "Probably a late lunch" Olivia felt a slow smile spreading across her face as her hands ran gently up Alex's torso.

"Oh yes, very late" Alex frowned.

"I hope they ended up like we did, Maura wanted Jane so badly. I hoped it all worked out for them too" Liv chuckled softly.

"Not much chance of that not happening angel, Jane was as desperate for Maura as I was for you" Alex leaned back, sat up and struck a mock offended pose, trying not to show her arousal as Liv palmed her breasts.

"Olivia Benson, did you just call me angel?" Olivia smiled lazily as she gave Alex's breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Sure did, you're my very own angel, too good and way too beautiful for an ordinary mortal like me" Alex rolled her eyes at her, though a smile was trying to break through

"That's way too corny for words Liv really; angel?" Seeing her smile, Olivia played along.

"Well, you did take me to heaven last night, so if the name fits…"

"If you're going to hang a simply ridiculous and tacky nickname like that on me, then I get to do the same to you" Liv chuckled softly.

"Go for it…angel" Alex paused for a moment thinking, sorting through nicknames, as Olivia lifted her hands above her head to the bedhead and lazily stretched under her.

For a moment Alex was distracted by the smooth interplay of muscles under the tanned skin, the languid, liquid movement, watching as the stretch did nice things to Olivia's breasts, unconsciously Alex licked her lips. Liv was like a big cat, stretching in the sun...

"Tiger! That's it, your my tiger" Liv smiled up at the gorgeous woman sitting on her hips, eyes slowly sliding down her chest, coming to rest on Alex's nipples.

"I like that, tiger it is, angel"

"Oh you're silly Liv" Olivia chuckled softly.

"Nope, what I am is hungry" Alex looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh breakfast? I'm sure I've something in the kitchen" In a single move Olivia sat up, bringing her legs up to support Alex's back, as she reached for Alex's breasts.

"Nope, I have something else in mind"

"Oh, in that case…" Olivia lowered her mouth to Alex's nipple and took it between her lips, as Alex's head dropped forward to rest against Olivia's, her hands finding their way into her lover's hair as wonderful sensations flowed from her breasts, warming her through to her core. "Oh yeah, that's so good Liv"

With a little pop, the nipple dropped out of Liv's mouth as she glanced up.

"Glad you like it…angel" With a growl Alex shoved Olivia's head back towards her neglected breast.

"Less talking, use that mouth for something useful" Olivia smiled even as she lavished attention on the nipple with her tongue. '_Still bossy, even in bed_'.

**In another part of Manhattan**

Jane dragged herself back to consciousness slowly, her body protesting gently at the nights activities. She was laying on her back, with a warm body lying partly over her, Maura's head on her shoulder, her arm draped over Jane's torso and a leg hooked over hers.

For a moment she just luxuriated in the touch, the knowledge that this was Maura, in her arms, naked. Her mind flickered back over the previous night, dancing together, closer and closer, moving as one, bodies pressed together, practically dry humping on the dance floor.

Stumbling out of the club in the early night chill, grabbing a cab back to the hotel, as they made out like teenagers in the back, all urgency, passion and nervousness, pulling up at the hotel and stumbling out, almost running to the elevator and their room.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Jane's body pressing Maura's against the door, before the blonde gasped that the bed was close, the trail of clothes leading from the door to the bed, followed by hours of lovemaking.

Memories of Maura's mouth on her nipples, her fingers inside Jane, driving her wild; watching Maura as Jane fingered her to a shattering climax. Holding Maura as she pulled herself together after a shattering orgasm, before impaling Jane on her tongue and riding her fingers.

Jane's hesitant first taste of Maura as she tentatively dragged her tongue through Maura's warm wet heat, discovering the taste, spicy, a trifle tart and something Jane instantly decided she could become addicted to.

Cuddling after each orgasm, before riding each other's bodies, coaxing climaxes from exhausted bodies, overcoming nervousness and insecurities and the 'how do I do this' moments. Maura's voice reassuring Jane that she was doing everything right, that she was making Maura happy. For Jane nothing else mattered, they had each other, as they drifted off to sleep, too tired to even talk.

Jane sighed; this was what she'd dreamed of, fantasised of, for years, Maura and her together, lovers, together forever and what Jane had so desperately wanted. She paused for a moment, that was what she wanted, was it what Maura wanted?

Sure, she'd been eager last night, demonstrating a level of skill that had been both a surprise and a delight, obviously Maura had made love to women before, was Jane just another in Maura's enviable catalogue of lovers?

Did Maura really feel the same way, was it what she wanted? Maybe it was just a combination of excitement and alcohol and a strange city and new found friends that led Maura to play with her a little, a one night stand to top off a great evening.

What if Maura woke up and didn't want her? What if it was all awkward and messy and it ruined their friendship. Had Jane pushed her to something she didn't really want and would regret when she woke?

They'd crossed a line last night, a fucking big one, had one night of drunken passion ruined everything, her relationship with Maura, the one thing she needed like oxygen, what if it came to an end in awkwardness and recriminations?

Jane contemplated slipping out of the bed, getting dressed and leaving, not being there to face Maura's regret at what they'd done; her shame at letting Jane take advantage of her, the look of bitterness at what they'd done to each other in a drunken moment of weakness.

For a moment Jane tried to move from under Maura, but the honey blonde mewled like a sleepy kitten at the disturbance and unconsciously pulled tighter into Jane's embrace, stopping her escape. Taking a deep breath, Jane fought the terror, the panic attack that circled her, waiting to strike. '_Breath in, breathe out, in and out, nice and regular_'.

As she looked down at the mass of tousled, soft, silky hair lying on her shoulder, Jane realised she couldn't leave Maura, not alone, not after last night. That would be the act of a coward and if there was one thing Jane wasn't it was a coward; she'd stared death in the face enough times, she wasn't afraid of death.

Disappointing Maura and running out like she was ashamed of what they'd done, that'd be worse than death; it would truly mark her as both a fool and a coward. If it had all been a mistake, then Jane would look Maura in the eye, apologise and do whatever it took to repair what they had, even if not having Maura again would be unending torture.

Jane was so busy that for a moment she didn't realise that the body snuggled into her had moved, until that mass of hair lifted and Jane found a pair of sleepy hazel eyes focusing on her.

"Morning" Jane couldn't help it as a smile blossomed on her face, sleepy Maura was so fucking adorable.

"Morning Maur" Hazel eyes blinked slowly, looking round the room before settling back on her imprompu pillow, taking in the glorious sight of a naked Jane Rizzoli under her. Unconsciously Mara tightened her grip on Jane, seeking the contact like a new born baby.

Maura gently leaned up and kissed Jane softly, not passionately, but slowly and tenderly, before pausing to look into Jane's wonderfully warm brown eyes.

"Thank you my love, for everything" As a goofy smile appeared on Jane's face Maura settled back onto Jane's shoulder and relaxed, safe in the comfort of Jane's embrace. Within seconds her gentle rhythmic breathing told Jane that her friend was asleep once more. '_Poor baby, I must have worn her out, she's normally the early morning riser_'.

For a moment Jane just laid there, as Maura's words ricocheted trough her brain. Maura loved her; she'd said it last night in the throes of passion, and here again in the early morning light. Maura loved her, she loved Maura and they loved each other. Pulling her close, Jane smiled, as she realised that it wasn't a dream, it was reality and so much better than any dream could ever be. Maura loved her and she loved Maura.

Everything else could wait, she had Maura asleep next to her, on her really, gloriously nude and beautiful. Smiling, Jane Rizzoli closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, for the first time in months her sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares, banished by dreams of love and hair of gold and warm hazel eyes.

Maura awoke to find Jane sleeping under her, arms wrapped protectively around her, the slight hint of a smile on her lips, bringing a wider one to Maura.

The plan Alex and she had hatched had paid wonderful dividends, Jane had proven to be everything Maura had hoped, shy and timid at first, but becoming bolder as Maura spurred her on to new heights. Jane had been a keen student, taking everything Maura had told her and applying it in a myriad of wonderful ways.

Last night had been amazing, everything that Maura could have wished for; now, waking in Jane's arms, things couldn't have been better.

She felt a wave of love for the woman holding her wash through her, making her realise how lucky she was. Without thinking she pulled Jane tightly to her, hugging her warmth and presence close.

"Hey babe" Jane's voice was low and soft and sleep roughened, full of emotion. Looking up, she saw warm brown eyes staring at her, full of love and compassion.

"Good morning darling, did I wake you?"

"Yep, but I needed to wake up" Frowning, Maura looked up at Jane, trying to understand her statement. Jane just smiled.

"Didn't want to miss a minute of looking at you, you're beautiful you know, so beautiful" Maura bit her lip, as a wave of joy flooded through her. Jane, beautiful, wonderful, darling Jane was hers and she belonged to Jane.

"You're the beautiful one Jane; I love you, everything about you"

"I love you Maura, I have for years" Tears filled Maura's eyes.

"I've loved you too, for so long. Oh Jane, all that wasted time" Jane reached over and thumbed the tears away from Maura's cheeks.

"Hey, no tears, we're here now, together, that's all that matters, the only thing that matters" Maura smiled.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Jane shrugged gently.

"I don't normally, usually I'm an opinionated, loud asshole, but with you, well making you happy is the most important thing in the world"

At that, Maura buried her head in Jane's neck and clung to her lover, as raw emotion filled her, love and happiness and tenderness and a slow burn in her core.

"Hey Maura, are we ok?" Maura blinked for a moment at Jane, hearing the slight current of anxiety in Jane's question.

"I've never been better Jane, are you ok?"

"I'm fantastic, never happier, all thanks to you" A happy smile spread across Maura's face.

"Then we're both ok"

Suddenly Maura looked up, wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Jane frowned, before reaching over to the bedside table and snagging her watch.

"Just on eleven, why?"

"I have to ring Alex, we promised we'd catch up today for lunch"

With that Maura rolled off Jane, who tried not to let the loss of Maura's warmth on her show too much. Maura meanwhile had pulled out her phone and called up Alex.

Jane lay there, still contemplating Maura standing in the middle of the room, making a phone call. The utterly prosaic nature of what she was doing contrasting with the fact that she was doing it naked and lovely, right in front of her.

Jane drank in how good she looked right there, as she eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Hi Alex, its Maura, did I wake you? … Oh good, how are you both? … Oh amazing, it was so good, what about you … That's wonderful, I'm so happy. We are too … No, no problems here, far from it in fact … I just rang to thank you for a wonderful evening and I was wondering if you still wished to catch up for lunch, well a late lunch actually … Can you text me the address please? … An hour?" Maura turned to look at Jane with a contemplative look on her face. "Let's make it two?" She laughed happily at whatever Alex had said. "See you then, love you too, bye"

With that Maura tossed her phone back onto the sofa before turning to look at her lover.

"Alex and Olivia asked me to say hi, they seem to have resolved any lingering issues their relationship might have had, much the same way we have in fact" Maura smirked at Jane as she sauntered towards the bed. Her smile was decidedly wicked.

"We have about an hour before we have to get ready, whatever will we do until then?" Jane grinned back at her.

"How about we work up an appetite…"

**Two hours later**

Alex and Liv were sitting in a booth in the restaurant, watching for their friends, while enjoying the fact that they were sitting close, hands held tight under the table. They didn't have to say much, their closeness and the smiles and little glances they gave each other said it all.

Alex looked out the window, to see Jane and Maura crossing the street, hand in hand. She nudged Olivia, who looked at her, before following her gaze.

"Looks like the night went well for someone else as well" Olivia smiled.

"Good, they needed it, as much as we did"

As they entered the restaurant, Olivia waved and the other couple made their way to their booth as Alex and Liv stood to greet them.

Kisses were exchanged between Maura and Alex, while Olivia drew Jane into a bear hug, which was returned just as forcefully, before the blondes wrapped both women in hugs and kisses.

Finally they made their way back to the booth and sat, everyone smiling. Maura looked at Alex.

"I'm so happy it worked out so well for you both" Alex smiled.

"Same here" Maura looked between Alex and Liv, before snuggling into Jane, feeling Jane loop her arm across her shoulders and pull her in tight. From anyone else that would have felt uncomfortable, with Jane she felt protected and loved. Alex looked across at her friends and smiled, before doing the same, snuggling close to Liv. The only reason Olivia's arm wasn't around her was they were holding hands under the table.

Approached by a waiter, Jane and Liv both ordered massive, carb and sugar laden breakfasts, normally something which might have drawn a mild rebuke from their respective partners, but both Maura and Alex let it slide.

Alex thought it not important enough to worry about, especially today, while Maura considered just how many calories Jane had worked off and decided her lover needed to build up her depleted energy stocks, especially if they had plans for another round later.

Gentle small talk flowed easily between them, idle chat, until Liv brought things back to reality with a question.

"So what happens between you two now" Jane and Maura turned to look at each other, before Jane shrugged.

"Don't really know; we hadn't really had a chance to talk about it…" Alex snickered at that, causing Jane to throw her an exasperated look. "Oh shut up you. Seriously, I don't know" Maura smiled.

"I'd hope that we can build a proper relationship, heaven knows half our colleagues think we are in one already" Jane frowned.

"Yeah, female cop stereotyping" She shrugged. "I can live with that though. We'll have to tell a few people, eventually. I'd like to keep it just between ourselves" Alex nodded slowly.

"Taking it slow?" Maura laughed as Jane smiled.

"God no, not after last night" They shared a look before Jane continued. "My ma will immediately start badgering us to have a massive Italian wedding, before pestering us to start popping out grandkids for her to spoil" Maura nodded enthusiastically.

"Not to mention the entire Boston Police Department will know within three or four days once Angela, Jane's mother, finds out" Jane shrugged.

"My mother works at Police Headquarters, plus she's the typical loud Italian mother from central casting" Maura looked across the table at Alex, then Olivia.

"What about you?" The lawyer and detective exchanged a look before Olivia spoke

"Like you, we haven't really had time to talk about it" At Jane's snort Liv flipped her the bird without looking. "Some of the guys in the unit will guess pretty quickly, they know I was mooning over Alex" At this Alex's head snapped round to stare at Olivia.

"They did?" Liv looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, Fin caught me checking out your legs one day ages ago as you sat there on my desk in your suit, the pinstripe one with the short skirt, I really, really like that one" Alex knew the one and nodded, filing that information away for later use.

"You were looking the other way, so I was drooling over your legs, discreetly, or so I thought. Fin spotted it and gave me some grief over it after you left' Liv shrugged. "Elliot, my partner, worked it out years ago, encouraged me to ask you out but I was too scared it would wreck what we had" Alex smiled at her, as she squeezed Liv's hand under the table.

Maura nodded slowly, thinking back to the odd times she'd perched on Jane's desk, only for her friend to become distracted. Now she knew why. With a small smile, she filed that away for a private discussion later and turned to the other couple.

"Do you have family you'll be telling?" Liv shook her head.

"No one on my side, the problem will be Alex's parents" Alex looked at her and frowned slightly, causing Olivia to smile a little uncertainly. "Hey angel, you told me they wanted you to go into politics, us being together will make that harder" Alex though about that for a moment before shaking her head.

"Maybe I did, years ago. I'm a different person now, politics and running for office isn't quite as important as it once was. In fact it doesn't feel very important at all right now" Alex lifted Olivia's hand in hers from under the table and placed a kiss on the back of the brunette's hand. Olivia looked dubious and a little worried.

"You sure Alex, I know you wanted to, a lot, before. Will your family agree? I don't want to cause you any trouble with them" Alex shrugged.

"They can damn well get used to it. I'm happy, really happy, for the first time in a very long time. I'd rather be Alex Cabot, ADA and happy, than someone else miserable, running for office" Liv's eyes misted over for a second, before she leaned in and gently kissed Alex, a kiss full of promise.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together, ok" Alex just nodded, burying her head in her detective's neck and hugging her hard.

There was silence at the table, as they just held each other, while Jane hugged Maura closer.

Finally Alex looked over at Maura.

"What about your family?" Maura shrugged.

"My parents are really not around all that often, they travel so much it is not like they are here enough to notice. I will notify them of course, but I'm not seeking their approval, just their acknowledgement" Alex nodded,

"That pretty much sums it up for me as well. They accept Olivia or they don't, either way I don't care" She turned to lock eyes with Liv. "All I care is that we're together"

There were nods around the table at that sentiment, something everyone was certain of. Finally Liv looked over at Jane and Maura.

"So what now for you two" Jane exchanged a glance with Maura, then shrugged.

"We have a drive back to Boston, back to work tomorrow. After that, we'll see" Maura smiled.

"It's going to be a busy week, we have a lot of preparations to get through this week" Jane looked her, one eyebrow lifting.

"We do?"

"Of course darling, we have to arrange for you to move in, hopefully next weekend" Jane smiled, a little bemused. '_Bossy, nice and polite about it, but still bossy_'. Olivia smiled.

"Not letting the grass grow under your feet there Maura" Maura smiled and shook her head.

"I've waited this long to have Jane all to myself, whenever I want, I'm not prepared to wait any longer than I absolutely have to" Alex nodded to herself.

"Same with us, we have a lot of preparations to get through as well" Now it was Olivia's turn to raise an eyebrow, causing smiles to break out around the table. "Maura's reasons are just as valid with us, I want you living with me by the end of next weekend" Jane chuckled at Olivia's expression.

"I don't think we get much choice Liv, not that we we're ever going to win this one in the first place" Maura looked a little concerned.

"You are willing to move in to my house, aren't you Jane?" The smile she got in return lit up the room.

"Hell yes, I can't wait" Maura threw her arm around Jane and hugged her tight. "Besides, you've a lot more room at your place than my apartment, Jo will love it" She looked up at the others. "My dog" she explained.

Maura smiled happily.

"Then that's settled" She turned to look across the table. "You will come and visit, won't you?" Liv laughed.

"Of course we will, but only if you come and visit us as well" Jane thought about that for a moment.

"We get to take ourselves off the call out roster one weekend a month, is that how it works for you?" At their confirming nod she smiled. "Then we arrange to take ourselves off the same weekend and you come down to Boston, stay with us, make it a regular thing" Alex grinned.

"And on alternate months you come up here and stay at our place, we have room, how's that sound?" Maura smiled happily.

"That's wonderful; we can all go shopping together"

Jane and Olivia's eyes suddenly locked across the table. '_Uh oh_'.

Catching the look, Maura and Alex laughed happily, before Maura mock scolded them.

"Don't you dare complain, either of you, look what this weekend brought" Alex smiled.

"Went shopping for dresses, came home with the lover we've always wanted, that's one hell of a bargain"

Jane and Olivia exchanged another look, as both blonde's snuggled in tight. Catching her friend's eye Jane smiled.

"We are so whipped" Liv smiled as she looked down at a beautiful face snuggled into her shoulder, eyes closed, before looking up.

"Yep, don't care" Jane smiled at them both, before taking in Maura's happy smile.

"Me neither" She looked over at Alex. "I have to hand it to you Alex, you knew exactly the right thing to say last night" Alex's eye's opened as she looked across at her friends.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, remember your toast last night?" Jane pulled Maura into a fierce hug. "I think we all got what we wanted" There were chuckles all round. Alex reached out and grabbed her half full coffee mug, hoisting it high, as the others did the same.

"To life, love and the pursuit of happiness"


End file.
